The Story of Us
by julianne.nicole
Summary: The last time he saw her, she didn't have a busted lip and a black eye. The last time he saw her, she wasn't as skinny as she is now. The last time he saw her, she wasn't as pale as she is now. The last time he saw her, she didn't have two babies. The last time he saw her was over a year ago. Since the last time he saw her, a lot has changed.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hey y'all. Yep, another new House story, featuring my favorite couple, Allison Cameron and Robert Chase. I know this is ridiculously short prologue but this is only the start, the chapters will be longer. All updates will be on Tuesdays. Favorite, follow, and review. Thanks for reading, booknerdjewel.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot, and the characters I make up.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The last time he saw her, he signed the divorce papers. The last time he saw her, they had sex. The last time he saw her, he lost a part of himself. The last time he saw her, she wasn't covered in bruises. The last time he saw her, she didn't have a busted lip and a black eye. The last time he saw her, she wasn't as skinny as she is now. The last time he saw her, she wasn't as pale as she is now. The last time he saw her, she didn't have two babies. The last time he saw her was over a year ago. Since the last time he saw her, a lot has changed. So much has changed.

Robert Chase had been arriving home, at his apartment, after a very long day at the hospital and after a very long day of dealing with a very annoying House. All he wanted to do was fall on his bed and fall asleep for a very long time. All he wanted to do was catch up on the sleep he had been missing, thanks to House, of course. When he turned the corner towards his apartment, the last thing he had been expecting to see was his ex-wife sitting on the ground outside of his apartment, surrounded by two carseats. He stopped dead in his tracks. What on earth was she doing there? Why was she here? He was about to open his mouth and say something when she looked up, directly at him. She probably felt his presence or most likely she heard the floorboards start creaking and then abruptly stopped. He felt all of the color drain from his face. There his ex-wife was sitting, two carseats in front of her, with two black eyes, a deep cut on her forehead, and a busted lip.

"I didn't know where else to go," She said, her voice cracking. "I didn't have anywhere else to go."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Let me know what you think. Updates every Tuesday.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He stared at her for a minute before stepping into action. He quickly makes his way to his apartment and her. He unlocks the door, swinging the door open. He turns around to fund her already standing, holding both car seats. He immediately notices how much effort it is for her to be holding them, she's unhealthily weak. He doesn't waste another second. He takes both car seats from her and walks into his apartment. He hears her falling closely behind, he hears her close the apartment door as he places the car seats on the coffee table. He places his hands on hips and stares down at the two babies sleeping in the car seats. It isn't long before he feels her presence closely next to him, he feels her hand brush against his arm. He turns his head to the side, looking at his ex-wife, looking at the woman he honestly thought he would never see again. His stomach when he sees her battered face. Who on earth would do that to her? Why on earth would someone want to do that to her, to her beautiful face, to her beautiful body? Who would want to do that to the woman he still loves?

"This one is Zane," Allison says as she points to the baby on the left then points to the baby on the right. "And this one is Oliver, Olly for short."

"Who did this to you?" Robert asks his voice nothing more than a whisper.

And with that, Allison shrinks away from him, moving away from him. He watches as she crosses her arms over her stomach. His stomach drops even further when he looks at the bruises on her arms. He can see the bruises in the form of handprints. Why would someone want to do that to her? Who would do that to her? He is just sick thinking about it. He can't stand someone doing that to her, to the woman he loves. Wait. If someone did this to her, does that mean they did it to them, the babies too?

"Whoever hurt you," Robert pauses, looking from Allison to Zane and Olly then back to Allison again. "Did they hurt the babies too?"

"No," Allison breathes. "No, they weren't with me. They were being watched by a friend when I… When I went back to get something, I wasn't expecting him to be there. He was supposed to be on a business trip. It was supposed to be safe. I should have known it wasn't safe. I should have…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Robert says, walking over to where Allison is standing, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He can feel her immediately tense up under his hands. "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. You are not to blame. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore, okay? You are safe here, okay? you are safe with me, okay? All three of you are safe here and safe with me."

"No, that's not possible," Allison says, shaking her head. "I'm not safe anywhere, we're not safe anywhere. He told me that he would always be able to find if he really wanted to. He told me that it was for the best that I leave Chicago or he would hurt me even worse."

"Hey. Hey, listen to me," Robert says, gently placing his hands on each of Allison's cheeks, stopping her shaking her head and forcing her to look at him. "I promise you that he, whoever he is, will never hurt you or Zane or Olly ever again. I will protect and keep you three safe as long as you will let me, as long as you need me, alright?"

"Okay," Allison whispers.

"Okay," Robert whispers. "Now, I don't want to pressure you and you don't have to tell me this instant but when you are ready I want you, I need you to tell about who hurt you."

"I will tell you eventually," Allison says. "But I can't right now. It's just too fresh."

"I know," Robert says. "I don't need to know this instant, I want to know, but I don't want to push you away so soon. You came to me because for some strange reason you still trust after all that I did, you still trust me. You trust me enough to come here and bring your sons here too. I don't want to lose your trust."

"You won't, I promise you, Robert, you won't lose my trust for you," Allison says, a small smile appearing on her face. "As you said, I wouldn't be here if I still didn't trust you."

"Good, I'm glad," Robert quietly says.

They are quiet. Everything is quiet. Robert's hand are still on Allison's cheeks. God, he has missed her. He honestly didn't think he missed her. He didn't think about her. He tried not to think about her. It was just too painful. He didn't like the way the two of them ended things a little over a year ago. Since the day he signed those divorce papers and she left, he has tried to just lose himself in everything pretty much. He honestly can't count the number of women he has slept in the past year, trying to forget the one who has always occupied his mind, but nothing he ever did worked because one way or another, he would always end thinking about the one who got away. He would always end up thinking about the one and the only, Allison Cameron.

Robert moves closer to Allison. Allison moves closer to Robert. Both of them know that is probably too soon, way too soon. Neither one of them cares though. Robert has missed Allison. Allison has missed Robert. Both of them have missed each other so much. They lean into each other. Their lips are seconds away when… When a sudden cry stops them in their tracks. Allison quickly moves out of Robert's hands and quickly towards the baby who is crying, she quickly picks the baby up, rocking him gently in her arms. Robert runs a hand over his face before turning around, watching Allison gently rock the baby back to sleep.

"How can you tell them apart?" Robert asks, suddenly breaking the silence. "I mean they are twins, they do look very much alike, and well, all babies do look the same."

"It's easy, honestly," Allison says. "Come over here, I will show you."

Robert doesn't waste a second, he walks over to where Allison currently stands.

"Pick up Zane," Allison says.

"Pick Zane up?" Robert questions. "You want me to pick up Zane?"

"Yes," Allison smiles, a small laugh escaping from her lips. "Go on, I trust you."

Robert hesitates for a minute, looking from Allison to Zane then back to Allison and then back to Zane. He lets out a deep breath before reaching down and carefully picking up Zane. He carefully holds the little baby in his arms as he has at the hospital a few times before. He does notice something about Zane. Unlike his brother, Olly, Zane is on the small side. Smaller than his brother, a little underweight too.

"Take his hat off," Allison says, interrupting Robert's train of thoughts.

Robert carefully takes Zane's hat off, he is surprised to see a head full of blonde hair. He knows that this little guy couldn't have his mother's hair. Her hair may be blonde now, but her normal, undyed hair color is dark brown so that means this little guy has his father's hair color.

"Zane, there, has blonde hair just like his father," Allison says while also taking off Olly's hat. "While Olly, here, has dark brown hair just like mine used to look. Plus I also tend to dress them into different outfits too. I know most mothers like to dress their twins in the same outfits but I don't like to. I want them to be individuals, just because they are twins, doesn't mean that they can't be unique. I want them to be unique."

"I am not surprised," Robert smiles, walking closer to Allison until he is standing right in front of her. "You have two beautiful babies, Allison, you really do."

"Thank you," Allison says in a quiet voice. "I, um, need to tell you something, well, actually more than one thing."

"What's that?" Robert asks as he begins to rock little Zane in his arms. "You can tell me anything."

"I honestly don't how you are going to take what I have to tell you," Allison admits. "I know I probably should have told you this a while ago, but I was occupied with other things."

"Allison, whatever it is, you can tell me," Robert says. "Whatever it is, just tell me. I trust you besides how bad could it be."

"Well, technically, the two of us," Allison pauses, biting her lip for a brief second. "We are still married."

"I'm sorry what?" Robert questions.

"We are still married," Allison says. "I actually never sent in the divorce papers."

He should be upset about this, but honestly, he's not. He's not upset in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Updates every Tuesday**_

 **Disclaimer: See prologue**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He should be upset. He should be screaming, yelling at her. He should be red in the face. They should be yelling back and forth at each other. At least, that's what she thinks they should be doing. Maybe not, though. That's how Grayson would settle everything. He would get upset fast, so fast. He would scream, he would yell, he would get right in her face, his own face getting redder by the second. He would wrap his hand tightly around her neck, cutting her off of air then he would begin to beat her. She would try to fight back, but Grayson was stronger than her, much stronger than her. It didn't take much of his energy or his strength to keep her against the wall while he used her as a punching bag. After he was done with that, after he was done beating the crap out of her, he would pull off of the floor and into the bedroom. She doesn't even want to think about what he did to her in the bedroom. She hates to think about it. She feels so ashamed about it. How could she have let that happen? She can feel the tears coming to her eyes. She will not cry. She will not cry. She will not cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Robert says in a quiet voice, bringing Allison out of her thoughts as his hands back up to her cheeks once again. She hadn't even realized that he had put Zane back into his car seat. She hasn't even realized that the tears have begun to fall from eyes until Robert wipes them away with his fingers. "What's wrong? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"No, no, I can't tell you," Allison cries as she places a once again sleeping Olly back into his car seat before turning away from Robert and placing her arms over her stomach once again. She can feel herself shaking, really bad. All of the bad memories running through her mind. "He said… He said he would hurt me if I ever told anyone. I can't tell you."

"Allison, listen to me," Robert says as he moves to stand in front of Allison and gently places his hands on Allison's shoulders. "He, whoever he is, can not hurt you. You are safe. Please believe me when I tell you that you are safe."

"I do," Allison says in a very quiet voice. "I do believe you."

"Good," Robert says. "Now I know you don't really want to me what is wrong, I understand that, and you don't have to tell me now just eventually, okay?"

"Okay," Allison says.

"Alright," Robert says with a small smile on his face. "How about we go back to the topic of the fact that the two of us are still married."

"I know I should have told you earlier," Allison starts. "But I had a lot of other things to worry about and every time I would plan on calling you to tell you, something would always happen so I would have to wait till later to tell you and then Zane ended in and out of the hospital so all of my attention was on taking care Zane and making sure he was going to be okay while also taking care of Olly, who someone knew that his baby brother wasn't well and everything just became crazy."

"Hey, hey, hey," Robert says, placing one of his hands on Allison's cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "Slow down, just slow down. Here, sit down on the couch and I am going to get you a cup of water."

Allison sits down on the couch while Robert heads to the kitchen, she watches as he walks into the kitchen and disappears from view. He is taking care of her. He is taking care of her. The tears one again quickly come to her eyes and slid down her cheeks. It has been such a long time since someone has taken care of her. For the past few months, she has been taking care of Olly and Zane all alone, she has completely negated herself in the process. It feels really nice to have someone take care of her once again. She quickly rises from the couch and quickly makes her way to the kitchen where Robert is getting her a glass of water. She doesn't waste a second before hugging him from behind, she immediately feels him stop his movements and tense up, she rests her head gently in the middle of his back, just like she used to do, her heads rest on his chest, soon she feels his hands on top of her own. This is their special hug.

"Thank you," Allison whispers. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken us in. We really didn't have anywhere else to go. I thought for sure that you wouldn't take me and the boys in after the way I left things. I should have never left. You don't know how much my life has changed for the worst since I went back to Chicago. God, I wish I never left."

"If you never left then you wouldn't have Olly or Zane," Robert says. "You wouldn't have those two beautiful babies."

"I guess you are right," Allison says, snuggling closer to Robert. "You are right. If I had never left, I would have never gotten those two beautiful baby boys, but don't let those sleeping babies fool you, Robert, I have missed many sleeping nights taking care of those two. I would get one feed, changed, and asleep and then the other one would wake up and I would have to repeat the process."

"Sounds hard," Robert says. "What about the twins' father? Didn't he help you?"

"He wasn't in the picture and let's just leave it at that," Allison states as she moves away from Robert to stand in front of him. "Listen, Robert, we need to talk about sleeping agreements. I mean I know the twins and I will be sleeping in the guest room…"

"Who said that?" Robert asks, interrupting Allison.

"What?" Allison questions.

"Who said that the three of you would be sleeping in the guest room? I never said that you three would be sleeping in the guest room. I know eventually that we will have to move the twins in the guest bedroom, I guess it would be the nursey now, but I know how babies are for six to twelve months and they aren't that old so they would be sleeping with us."

"Robert, slow down," Allison says, placing her hands on his chest, he immediately places his own on top of hers. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you said that you and the babies would be sleeping in the guest room and I said that you weren't. I said that you and the babies would be sleeping in my bedroom with me, just like a family would," Robert explains and suddenly realizes what he has said. "Unless you feel that it is uncomfortable for us to be sleeping in the same bed since you know, all those things that happened to you with that other man. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I want you to feel like you belong here. I want you to feel like you and your babies belong here. I will do everything in my power to provide a home for you and your children. That's all I want to do. Is to make you three feel like you belong, feel like this is your home, to make you three feel comfortable. As long as you will let me of course. I don't ever want to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. I would never do that."

"Why?" Allison questions. "Why would want to do that? After everything, I have done to you. I left you, I left our marriage, then I came back to get a divorce, and I told you that I didn't love when that wasn't even true and on top of that, I never sent the divorce papers in meaning that we are still married and you should totally, completely be mad about that and doesn't seem you are. God, I made your life miserable. Heck, I hurt our relationship before we were married, before we were even engaged. I am the one who always forces our relationship back. I don't even know why you stayed with me all this time. How? Why? How on earth could you want this for me, for my children? Why would you want to do this for my children and me? Please explain this to me, Robert, I need to know why you are willing to do all of this because it is really not making any sense. You should have never taken us in, but you did and you are willing to do all this like everything I have done, like everything bad that happened between us. Can you just, please explain this to me?"

"Because I love you, Allison, always have, always will," Robert calmly says. "Because I want to make our marriage work. Because I never want to say goodbye to you again. Because I want to take care of those two babies. Because I want to help you take care of your children like they were my own. Because I want to be a family. Because I want to be family with you. Because I never ever want to see you covered with bruises and cuts like this ever again. Because I want to protect you. Because I want to protect Olly and Zane. Because I want to protect you three. Because I love you three and I want to protect you three as long as you will let me."

"Wow," Allison breathes. "I wasn't expecting that but I am glad you said that. How could you possible already love Olly and Zane, you just met them?"

"Because they are your children and I love you," Robert says. "Any children you have, mine or not, I will love them. So, what do you say, will you let me take care of you three?"

"I will," Allison says. "Because I love you too and I want to make our marriage work."

"We will make it," Robert says as he places his forehead against Allison's forehead. "We will make it."

The two of them go quietly. Slowly both of them move closer to each other. There are inches away from each other's lips. They are really going to kiss in over a year. A sudden cry pulls them away from each other once again. One of the babies is once again awake. Allison doesn't say anything, she quickly makes her way out of the kitchen and back towards the babies. Robert runs a hand through his short hair. Those babies really have it out for him, apparently.

Strike two.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I want to let you all know that I am very much dedicated to this story and I will not be abandoning this story. However, for the next couple weeks, maybe longer, I will not be able to upload. You see on Thursday, January 17, 2019, I was hospitalized for mental health reasons and I will be attending therapy for the next couple of weeks or longer. I also have several other, different appointments throughout the next couple of weeks. I am honestly quiet under a lot of pressure so I have decided to take a break from posting on a regular basis, but I promise you that in a few weeks or so, I will begin uploading again. Thanks for understanding. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**_

 _ **Updates every Tuesday (currently on break. Once I return, updates will resume on Tuesdays.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and the characters I make up.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _I should really go," Allison says as she snuggles closer into her soon to be ex-husband. She can feel his hand running through her hair, she can't help but find comfort in that. She can't deny that she has missed this. She can't deny that she has missed him "I have a long drive in front of me."_

" _Or," Robert pauses as he snuggles closer into his soon to be ex-wife. He runs a hand through her hair, he can't help but find comfort in it. He can't deny that he has missed this. He can't deny that he has missed her. "You could always stay the night. You know, at our place, get a better start in the morning."_

 _Allison can't help but give a small smile when she hears him call the apartment 'our place', he is still calling our place like it is still theirs like she hasn't been gone for as long as she has been gone for like their marriage isn't over._

" _Probably a better idea, plan, thinking about it," Robert continues as his hand begins to massage her scalp. Something that he used to do when they would lay in bed together and simply talk. He has missed this. "It is pretty late and you need to be refreshed for a car ride like that. You don't want to fall asleep at the wheel or something like that."_

" _Okay," Allison says, before really thinking about it, letting out a slight moan as Rober continues to massage her scalp. Just like he used to do when they would in their bed together late at night and simply talk. "I will wait until the morning to leave. I will stay the night. I will stay tonight with you at our place."_

" _Alright, alright," Robert says in a quiet voice. "I still have some things that I need to talk care of here, but you still have your key, just go to our place and I will be home later."_

" _What about dinner?" Allison asks. "I'm sure we have worked up quite an appetite and I am sure we will work up an even bigger appetite later."_

" _Don't worry, I'll handle that," Robert smiles. "Now, let's get dressed and sneak you out of here before House sees you and I really don't want to have to talk to House about you."_

" _Why? Are you ashamed of me?" Allison questions._

" _No," Robert states. "I just want you all to myself."_


End file.
